Support
by Wolfen Artist of HetaStuck
Summary: Cloud is really stressed about the SOLDIER exams and it's starting to get to him. Can a visit from one of his boyfriends help him keep from getting overwhelmed? ASGCZ FLuff and cuteness inside. Please forgive the OOCness, I've never played the games. Reviews are always welcome


A/N: This isn't much. I was really stressed the other day and I thought maybe doing some writing would help me feel better. Luckily it did help and I'm actually pretty happy with this. Now I've never played any of the Final Fantasy Games, only read fanfiction and stuff about the characters on Tumblr and this is the first time I've ever written them, so don't hate me if the characters are completely OOC. It's also not beta'd past a spellcheck.

So yeah, don't expect much. It's just a stress relief exercise that I happened to like the result of. I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Cloud groans and rests his head down on the small desk he's sitting at. He's trying to study for a big test on tactics that he's set to take in two days. Normally he doesn't have much of a problem understanding the material in this class, but the past two weeks had been really stressful for the poor cadet and it was starting to get to him. The past two weeks had been a flurry of different exams and tests, all of which he had to pass to get into SOLDIER. There were several written exams and a few physical trials that he had to pass, and then there was the field test. Half of his fellow cadets had taken it already. They'd been separated in four blocks which would be taken out separately for a two day field test, and Cloud had been assigned into the third block which would be heading out the day after his Tactics exam. The fourth one would be leaving three days later, the day after the third block would return.<p>

At the start of it all he'd felt more confident than he ever had with either of the two previous times he'd tried taking it. It was all thanks to the help he'd gotten from his boyfriends. Yes, boyfriends, as in plural, more than one. He, Cloud Strife, had somehow ended up in a relationship with the four most well-known and admired SOLDIERs in the world. He supposed it had started when he met Zack who decided to take him under his wing and introduced him to the other three. It wasn't a well-known fact fur the four were in a four way, poly-amorous relationship and it surprised Cloud when he found out but he was okay with it. What is was really shocked by though was when a few months after meeting him, they'd invited him to be a part of it. It had definitely been weird at first but soon he'd found himself happier than he'd ever been before. He loved spending time with all of them, individually as well as together and they returned the sentiments. They'd even helped him in his training sometimes which Cloud found extremely helpful. It had given him the confidence that he'd had at the beginning of the tests. Unfortunately, right now all that confidence is all but gone.

Normally after he was released for free time, he would head to one of his boyfriends apartments, usually Angeal and Zack's shared one since that's where they all tended to gather, and hang out with them in his spare time to relax with them and de-stress after a hard day of training. Unfortunately for Cloud, with Genesis and Zack being sent off on a mission the day after the exams began, Sephiroth being busy with overseeing the first two field tests for the SOLDIER exam, and himself being so busy worrying about studying, he hadn't gotten to see them at all. He knew he could probably go to see Angeal still and thought of quitting his studying to go cuddle with his larger lover sounds like heaven but he wants to pass these tests with everything he has.

This is his third try to get into SOLDIER and this year he has even more reason to want to pass than he did before. Even since he joined his relationship with the others, they were always so gentle with him, like he could break easily. He understands that they don't want to be careless and accidentally hurt him with their enhanced SOLDIER strength but he doesn't want them to always have to worry about that with him. He wants to join SOLDIER so that he can get stronger and stand at their side as an equal. He knows that they would never see him as lesser or weaker than they are and he's already their equal in their eyes, but it's something that Cloud wants for himself, to be able to be strong enough to give his lovers the peace of mind in knowing that they don't have to be so careful with him, that he won't break. He also doesn't want to let them down. They all believe in him and have given so much of their time to helping him get ready for these tests and he fears disappointing them if he fails. His heart aches at the thought of the sad looks they'd have if he failed. They wouldn't be mad at him, no, they never would for something like this but he knew they would be sad none the less.

He frowns and tries to steel his resolve and keep studying, after another hour though he groans again. He'll never pass this test. There's a knock at the door to his room and he sighs, standing and going to answer it. He's shocked to see that the person knocking is none other than Angeal. Cloud quickly salutes and states, "Commander Hewley." No one knows about Cloud's relationship with the Firsts and they chose to keep it a secret to prevent the spread of more rumors that he's using them to get into SOLDIER. There were already a few of them from how Zack acts towards him in public, but even the affectionately nicknamed puppy made sure to keep everything that wasn't strictly platonic to when they're alone.

The taller man frowns when he sees the bags under Cloud's eyes as he opens the door. The poor blonde looks exhausted and based on the number of books Angeal can see piled open on the desk inside of the small room, he can tell that Cloud's been running himself ragged with all the studying. At Cloud's salute, he replies, "At ease, cadet. May I enter?"

Cloud quickly nods and steps out of the way so that Angeal can enter, closing and locking the door behind him so they won't be disturbed. Before he can turn around, he finds himself enveloped in the older man's strong arms and can't help but sigh and relax back against his broad chest. Angeal gently turns Cloud around in his arms so that he can nuzzle into his chest and rubs the younger boys back soothingly.

"You're working yourself too hard, Cloud. You look exhausted and if you keep this up you'll end up falling asleep during the test, or work end up injured on the field exam. You need to rest." He says, gently maneuvering them over to the bed so that he can sit down and hold the cadet in his lap.

Clouds sighs, nuzzling into his chest and resting his head on Angeal's shoulder. "I can't. I need to make sure I know the material. I have to pass this," His protests softly.

Angeal runs his fingers through Cloud's surprisingly soft hair with one hand, his other rubbing his back gently, occasionally stopping to work out some of the tension he has from being bent over his books for the past few hours. He places soft kisses in Cloud's hair and replies to him, "It won't matter if you're too tired to remember it. Pushing your body like this isn't healthy. You won't be fit to go out on the field test in the state you're in."

Cloud stiffens, looking up afraid. He hadn't even thought of that. If he wasn't allowed on the field test he wouldn't be able to pass and then he'd fail. His mind keeps going getting him more and more worked up as it starts to spiral out of control. Angeal quickly sees this and places his hands on either side of Cloud's face, forcing the blonde to look him in the eye.

He speaks firmly, but calmly with gentleness that most who do not know him would never expect from the man, "Cloud, calm down. I want you to listen to me and focus on me and my voice. I want to take slow deep breaths. In and out. Don't think about anything else, just focus on me and your breathing." Angeal keeps talking to Cloud, gently coaching him through taking deep breaths to calm himself down in the same tender and loving way that he does when he's trying to calm one of the others down from a nightmare.

After a few minutes of this, when he deems Cloud is suitably calm he hugs him again and kisses him softly. Cloud feels himself relax into the kiss that he's missed so much. He can't help the small pout that forms on his lips when Angeal pulls away, prompting a small laugh from the other man who then kisses his forehead. Cloud gives a small smile then and nuzzles close to his lovers chest.

"Thanks, Geal. I needed that. I guess I really should sleep. I just hope that I can get enough energy to pass the field test." He says, knowing that it's not going to be possible for him to get back to being 100% before the test. He'll just have to figure something out.

Angeal smiles though and tells him, "I have an idea that I think will help. I can speak to the proctors of the tests and have you switched into the fourth block of cadets. That way you'll have three days to get the rest you need so that you can give your all in the test and not be hindered by lack of proper sleep."

Cloud frowns, "No, I don't want to need any favors from you or the others to pass this. I want to do it by my own. If I fail because I was too stupid to get the proper test then it will be no one's fault but my own," He protests and is prepared to keep going when Angeal stops him.

"Cloud this isn't a special favor. This happens to cadets every year. It's normal for a few to be switched into another group for the field test. For many it's for the same reason as you. They have one of their test scheduled for the day before they leave on the field test and run themselves ragged trying to study for it. I can talk to the proctors and say that you need to be switched. I've done the same for a few other cadets I noticed had needed it in the past so they won't think anything of it. It'll all turn out fine, Cloud. I promise," He explains to him.

Cloud breathes a sigh of relief, feeling his whole form sag against Angeal's chest. "Thank you so much, Angeal. I don't know what I would do without you," He tells his older lover.

Angeal merely smiles and holds Cloud close. "It's no trouble, Cloud. I love you and so do the others. We want you to have the best chance as possible to pass this. We know how much it means to you."

Cloud smiles and kisses Angeal softly. He's so grateful to have Angeal. He loves all of his boyfriends so much, but Angeal is the most level headed one of the group and he always seems to know just what to say to help calm Cloud down and feel better.

Just as Angeal promised, he speaks with the proctors of the exam and Cloud is allowed to take the field test with the fourth block of cadets sent out. By that time he's well rested and full of renewed confidence from his talk with Angeal. He does well on the field test and soon he's back home and anxiously waiting with all of the other cadets for the results of the exams. As soon as he gets his letter, he rushes back to his room. He's terrified to open it though, so afraid that it will say that he's failed. He takes a deep breath though and opens it up.

He skips over most of the breakdown of the evaluation and his scores on the individual tests, his eyes searching for the one sentence he needed to find. There it is, on the bottom of the first page, typed in neat black ink.

**Based on the results listed above from the written exams and their performance on the field test, Cadet Cloud Strife has meet all needed requirements for the SOLDIER entrance exam and is hereby accepted into the program.**

Just below it are a few notes on his performance in the exams given by the proctors and below that is two signatures belonging to the head proctor and Sephiroth. Just next to Sephiroth's signature is the word congratulations written in his lover's neat handwriting. Seeing it makes Cloud's heart swell with joy. He jumps up, racing out of his room and heading up to the floor where the First's apartments are. A few Firsts see him and wave, knowing that Cloud is good friends with Zack and by extension friends with Commander Hewley, so they're not surprised to see him heading to the two's shared apartment to most likely tell them about the results of the SOLDIER exams.

Cloud soon arrives at the door and after making sure no one is around to see, uses the card that Zack had given him ages ago to enter the apartment. Once the door is closed and locked he rushes to the living room where he knows Angeal and Sephiroth will most likely be. He's caught completely off guard though by the sight of a huge banner hung across the living room proudly stating "CONGRATULATIONS SPIKY!" and the sight of not two lovers like he'd expected but all four waiting for him. There's bangs as they pull confetti poppers before Zack rushes forward to wrap Cloud in a tight bear hug.

"Congratulations! You passed, Spiky! I knew you could do it!" The hyper young man exclaims, practically bouncing with excitement as he squeezes the smaller blonde who gives a small choking sound as his airways are cut off.

"Zack, our little chocobo needs to breath," Genesis says smacking Zack lightly on the head so he loosens his grip on Cloud who gasps for breath for a bit, only to be caught in another, thankfully much less crushing embrace by his red-haired lover who kisses him sweetly. "I always knew you would pass. There was never any doubt."

Once Cloud regains his breath and gets over his initial shock he beams, returning the embrace as Zack hugs him against two so he's squished between their chests. He laughs a bit and says, "I can't believe you guys are here. I thought the mission didn't end for three more days."

"We finished it early of course. As if we'd ever miss being here when you passed the exams," Zack explains before burying his face in the soft spikes that he'd missed so much while they were away.

"Yes, have a little more faith in us, Chocobo. We wouldn't miss this for the world," Genesis adds.

Angeal and Sephiroth stay back for a moment, letting Cloud have a moment with their recently returned lovers before Sephiroth steps forward and hugs the blonde as well, once he's been released by the other two, who sit down on the couch, Zack ending up in Genesis' lap as they watch.

"You did exceptionally well, Cloud. Many of the proctors agreed with me when I said that you performed exceptionally well in the field test. Your passing was well earned," he tells him. Cloud smiles and uses the front of Seph's jacket to pull him down so he can give him a kiss. He then goes to Angeal who opens his arms for him as well and envelopes him in his warm embrace as Sephiroth moves to sit beside Genesis on the couch.

Angeal smiles and presses a kiss to the top of Cloud's head. "See, I told you that everything would be alright."

Cloud nuzzles into his chest as he replies, "you were right. Thank you so much, Angeal. Talking to you the other day really helped me calm down."

"You should thank Zack and Sephiroth. They both contacted me and suggested I check on how you were doing. I'm just glad I was able to help you calm down and feel better." He explains.

Cloud glances to his other lovers surprised at hearing that they'd asked Angeal to check on him. He's not a child who needed to be looked after, he could take care of himself. He can't help but be a little upset that they thought he needed to be checked on.

Zack who is always the quickest to pick up on people's emotions, sees this and quickly explains, "It's not that I didn't think that you wouldn't be okay or needed someone to watch you or anything like that, Spiky. It was just that I remember how stressful taking the test was for me and how big a help it had been for me to have Angeal to talk to when the stress got to be too much. He was able to help me calm down so I wouldn't panic about it, since that would only have hurt my chances of passing. I know if he hadn't, I would have been too stressed out about it to focus properly and it would have been way harder for me to pass. I just wanted you to have the same support I did with how stressed I knew you would be."

Sephiroth nods in agreement, adding on, "I have seen cadets in the past who have worked themselves too hard and ended up failing because of it, whether due to falling asleep during one of the written exams or getting injured on the field test due to their reflexes being slowed from not having enough rest or a number of other reasons. Many of those cadets would have passed if they had had been able to keep themselves from getting so worked up about it and stay calm. We all know how much this test meant for you and I didn't want for you to end up like they did. Zack had told me in the past about how Angeal had helped him through the exams and I agreed with him that it would be a good idea for him to check on you and help you if you needed it. We didn't mean to hurt you by making you think we believed you to be weak." He tries to articulate what he means but unfortunately, he's never been very good at putting emotions into words. A small look of frustration crosses his features.

Genesis chimes in then, "I believe what Sephiroth is trying to say, Cloud, is that us asking Angeal to check on you was something we did because we believed you couldn't handle it or that you needed someone looking after you like a sitter. No, we all know that you are strong and very capable of being able to take care of yourself all on your own. We merely wanted to give you a tool, for lack of a better term, that would help you keep calm and focused so that you wouldn't get overwhelmed by the stress which would only hurt your chances of passing. We sent Angeal for two reasons, one: none of the rest of us were able to be there in person since Zack and I couldn't return yet and Sephiroth was so busy overseeing the field tests. Two: we all agreed that Angeal would be the best at helping you deal with the stress of the exam because he'd done the same for Zack in the past and knew what would needed to be said to help you. We don't think you need someone watching over you, we just wanted to show that even if not all of us are able to be there, we will always be supporting you. Do you understand?" he finishes.

Cloud looks at each of them in turn and then back at Angeal. He them smiles and kisses Angeal with all the love he can muster before moving to do the same for each other the others, finishing with Zack before stepping back so he can look at all of them. His eyes and smile are full of love for the men before him as he says, "Thank you. I've always had to do things on my own before. I guess I forgot that I wasn't alone in this. I have you four at my side to help me when I need it now. It means the world to me to know I have you guys at my back."

They all smile and Zack grabs Cloud's hand, pulling him down so that he's on Seph's lap. Angeal joins them as they all exchange kisses. They stay like that together on the couch for a bit. A slightly jumbled tangle of limbs and bodies, content to remain there until Angeal tells them they should eat before the food gets cold, at which Zack immediately jumps up stating that he's starving for some real food after nothing but field rations for two weeks. The others chuckle and detangle themselves before heading to the table to have the food that Angeal had prepared, a Wutaian noodle dish and dumplings that Cloud had fallen in love with after they'd gotten it for take-out once. Angeal had gotten the recipe from the place they'd ordered from specifically so he could make it for this occasion. It's all delicious and they eat their fill, which is quite an impressive amount considering four of them have SOLDIER metabolisms.

Before too long though, they end up back on the couch with Sephiroth sitting between Angeal and Genesis. Zack's sitting on Angeal's lap with his legs tangled with Cloud's on top of Sephiroth's lap as the blonde rests on top of Genesis. They have one of Cloud's favorite movies on as they cuddles together. Occasionally moving around until they're all half asleep. Ending up with Cloud on Angeal's lap, Genesis on Sephiroth's and Zack laying across them so that his head rests on Cloud's lap with both the blonde's finger playing with his hair. They're all so comfortable that none of them want to move so they decide to remain where they are. They all have the day off tomorrow except Cloud and he will only have to go get his new schedule and turn in his room key in exchange for the one to his Third Class dorm and more his stuff there. All that is in the afternoon though and Zack already promised that he'd help him move all his stuff. So, for now they can all just rest, curled up together and perfectly content to stay that way.

Cloud opens his eyes and looks at his boyfriends. Seph, Gen, and Zack are all asleep and he doesn't feel like moving to see if Angeal is either since his head is nestled comfortably in the crook of his neck and he can feel his steady heartbeat pulsing against his hear like a lullaby. He feels Angeal move a bit. Not much, only enough to press a kiss to Cloud's temple and whisper softly, "Sleep, Cloud. You more than deserve it. Love you." Cloud lets a sleepy smile spread over his lips as he murmurs, "Love you too, Geal. Thank you," before he two drifts off to dreamland with his lovers, feeling like the luckiest man in all of Gaia.


End file.
